


Second Chance At A First Kiss

by HilaryParker54



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode tag for Love Boat, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, because I needed this kiss to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HilaryParker54/pseuds/HilaryParker54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait, you mean like a date?"</p>
<p>"I mean, you and me going and grabbing food and a beer, Doc.  If it's gotta be a production--"</p>
<p>"Nope!" he interrupted quickly. "No production.  Food and a beer it is."</p>
<p>"Okay then."</p>
<p>"Okay then." </p>
<p>Happy disappeared from view and Toby went to join Ralph for the promised Xbox time, grinning to himself. "It's a date."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance At A First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This took way longer to write than it should have and its not beta'd so I apologize now if it's ooc or total crap.
> 
> The standard disclaimer applies: I'm just borrowing them. No money is to be made from this fabrication, so please don't sue.

Happy was ominously quiet on the ride back to the garage, hyper focused on driving. And okay, there was a kid in the car and they really had just broken several laws so it was just as well she was driving like a little old lady instead of a badass speed demon. Still, her silence in the wake of their near kiss was unnerving as hell. Did she regret they'd been interrupted or was she relieved to have dodged a bullet. Should he be looking forward to finding a moment alone later to try again, or would they be pretending it never happened?

The only thing that kept Toby from demanding that she pull over and talk to him was the kid.

Completely oblivious to the tension in the front seat Ralph was happily chattering away. Jumping from thought to adrenalin fueled thought; Toby waited half a beat after each question to see if Happy would contribute an answer before doing so himself

"The fireworks were so cool! Can we make some more?"

"They were really rad, and we can absolutely make more sometime. Why don't we talk to Walter about putting on our own fireworks show this Fourth of July. Maybe you can even invite Sloan."

"Cool. Do you think Sloan liked them?"

"Are you kidding, Ralphie-boy? Didn't you see her face?! She loved your 'valentine'. I'll bet Sloan forgot all about that other kid's valentine the moment she realized the fireworks were for her."

Ralph preened a bit at that, bouncing in his seat. "Cool."

Given that half his attention was on Happy, Toby saw the little smile that tugged at her lips as she spared a quick glance at the boy genius in the rear view mirror. 

Then she aimed a glance his way at the next light and that small smirk was still there. That was a good sign. Right?

"Hap--" the shrink started, but at the same time, Ralph piped up again. 

"Toby, can we play video games when we get back to the garage? Until my mom gets there?"

"Sure we can, Buddy." Toby agreed readily, even as he groaned inwardly at the interruption. Happy's smirk grew as if she knew exactly what he was thinking before she turned her attention back to the road. 

A few minutes later, they reached the garage and either he was imagining things or Happy's hand lingered in his as she handed him the keys to his car. But then she was out of the Monte Carlo and holding the seat back forward for Ralph to scramble out. The kid made a beeline for the door and Happy followed leaving Toby to trail them.

By the time he got inside Ralph was already firing up the game console and Happy headed for her workstation. Toby started to follow her and Ralph called his name. The shrink didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry. Maybe the constant interruptions were a sign, he decided with a frustrated sigh, turning to join the kid. 

Then Happy called out, "Hey, Doc?" and he turned to see her standing against the loft rail, above. "When the others are back do you wanna get out of here? Maybe grab a bite?" 

"Okay." They'd split a pizza earlier with Ralph, but that had been lunch, and, really, he could have just eaten a horse and he would still have agreed to food as long as it was with her.

She straightened to move away from the rail and Toby couldn't help but call out, "Wait, you mean like a date?"

"I mean, you and me going and grabbing food and a beer, Doc. If it's gotta be a production--"

"Nope!" he interrupted quickly. "No production. Food and a beer it is."

"Okay then."

"Okay then." 

Happy disappeared from view and Toby went to join Ralph for the promised Xbox time, grinning to himself. "It's a date." 

*~*

Getting away from the garage once the others returned proved to be a lot simpler than Toby thought it would. There were the usual checkins, in particular Toby made sure that Sylvester was okay after the day's events. Then he'd gotten a text and checked his phone to see a message from Happy. Meet me at the car.

He'd found Happy already in the driver seat of his car and handed over the keys without arguing. Truthfully, as much as he ragged on the mechanic for driving like a maniac, there was no one he trusted more behind the wheel of a car. And that he got a bit turned on by the sight of her hands on the wheel was completely besides the point. 

Since she got to drive he got to play with the radio and so they rode in silence for the first few minutes as he jumped from station to station before finally stopping on Sly and the Family Stone's 'Everyday People', automatically singing along. It earned him an eye roll from Happy, but it was accompanied by a small twitch of her lips. Then he looked around and realized where they were headed. 

"Happy, why are we returning to the scene of the crime?"

The query earned him another eye roll and a full fledged smirk.

"No,seriously, Hap. There might still be cops..." He sunk down in his seat a bit, instinctively.

"Relax Doc. I called and made peace with the principal. No charges were filed and we get to pick up the launch box."

"You made peace....." 

His doubtful tone resulted in a glare as his car came to a stop at the curb in front of Bilson Elementary. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just having trouble picturing you playing diplomat."

"I figured one of us should or we'd end up having to face the wrath of Paige. You were keeping Ralph entertained so I called. It was less diplomacy though and more bribery."

"Nice. And how much are we donating to the school's slush fund?" 

"Don't worry Doc, your gambling funds are safe. I'm going to be giving Principal Andersen's car an overhaul." Happy got out of the car and he followed suit. 

He could see the wooden box with its three launch tubes sticking up out of it sitting against the brick wall of the school. He started toward it and had taken a handful of steps when Happy's hand slipped into his, fingers laced together, pulling him to a stop. It dawned on him as he glanced down at her that they were standing where they had been earlier, that for all of her uncertainty and fear of messing up their friendship, Happy had went out of her way to recreate the moment. 

He shifted then to lean in and steal a kiss, just as he had before, smirking just a little when she said, "Whoa, what are you doing?" 

Hand already hovering near her cheek, he took great delight in giving her his line. "Are you going to punch me?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay then." And to himself, as his hand slid along her cheek and his lips found hers. Finally. 

 

 

 

 

 

."


End file.
